Connected
by shiningjess
Summary: Yullen One Shot. Allen was Dark Order's favourite exorcist, while Kanda the most hated. But somehow, they are more connected than anyone else around them were.


Author's Note: Just a short scene I woke up with two mornings back. Happy belated V-Day and D Gray Man does not belong to me (Otherwise I would be dating Kanda)

-

Allen Walker was Dark Order's favourite exorcist for the very simple reason – no one could hate him. If someone was sick in the infantry, he would visit that person and cracked jokes to cheer him up. If he heard that you were discouraged, he would appear at your doorstep to ask you how you were coping and perhaps share some of his own life experience with you. Allen wasn't like Lavi, who though intelligent, his over energeticness could easy tick off anyone who was not in a good mood. Allen was more caring and gentler. His presence was well loved by everyone who sometimes called him a God-sent.

So it was not a surprise that when Allen was carried back in a stretcher, unconscious, from his latest mission, everyone was concerned. This widespread concern translated into huge amounts of exorcists, finders, scientists and even nurses crowding around his bed when he finally woke up. They asked numerous questions about his conditions and how he was feeling. Allen, weak as he was, tried to look through the circles of people surrounding him, trying to search for someone but the moment he tried to raise his head, his helpful friends begin to think that he was feeling unwell and began to hound him with more questions, so he decided to just remaining lying on the bed. Moreover, the medicine had not totally worn off so he was feeling a little drowsy as well. Fortunately, the amount of commotion generated was so great that the after a while, they found the Head Nurse chasing them out of Allen's room barking, "THE PATIENT NEEDS TO REST!"

Then his room in the infantry quieted down from the departure of his visitors. As he closed his eyes to rest, he began to wonder about something.

_Where's Kanda?_

--

Yuu Kanda gently pushed the door open; careful to make sure it did not make any noise that would arouse attention. He looked down at the sleeping boy in the infantry. _I bet you tried to protect someone again. Stupid Beansprout. _

The truth was, Kanda was the first person to arrive at the infantry and he stood outside, back leaning against the door while stealing glances at sleeping exorcist. And the moment his sharp senses noticed someone approaching, he hid behind a pillar to let them pass. So, Kanda was present, all along. And he could see how tired Allen was attempting to keep up his smile for all his visitors. So when he saw the Head Nurse muttering to herself along the walkway how she was extremely short handed today, Kanda sneaked in a short remark that all the nurses were visiting Allen. And sure enough, the next thing he knew, the Head Nurse chased everyone out of Allen's room.

_Why don't you just say that you were tired and needed to rest? Why the hell are you so nice to everyone but yourself? _

But Allen would never say such things. It was Kanda who would because Kanda was in fact, Allen's direct opposite. He was Dark Order's most hated exorcist – because he never cared about everybody's feelings. Though besides Allen, he was probably the best non-general exorcist around, he was also famous for pointing his sword at finders who knock onto him by accident. If anyone told him that a finder was killed, he would look at them and either said nothing or uttered something to the effect of finders were just exorcist wannabes. Finders and exorcists alike had agreed that Kanda was just too arrogant of his own achievements. Some even commented that God was wrong in granting him such a powerful innocence.

As Kanda, somewhat subconsciously, reached out his hands and began to gently touch Allen's face, tracing his pentacle, It felt that although there were the opposite spectrums when it came to deal e with people, there was some form of connection between himself and Allen because unlike the whole of the Dark Order, they both were cursed, they both had special abilities - Kanda being able to heal and the younger exorcist the ability to see akumas. They both had a goal to fulfill as well. But Kanda, in the silent recesses of his mind always felt that Allen should not have to carry such heavy burdens like him. No matter what smile Allen could put on, Kanda knew that it was always fake, somewhat. Because he knew that someone with such a destiny, though the envy of the crowd, had to sacrifice their happiness some way or another. It was only in these silences of the night that Kanda could hear the resonance of their souls and feel the similarity between him and the oh-so-nice exorcist. It was only on nights like this that he allowed his emotional side surfaced, just a bit.

Kanda leaned against the wall, hands crossed, looking out the window on his right into the glistening white moon then left to the injured exorcist. And he stayed there, like a guardian angel throughout the night, leaving only when the first streak of sunlight entered the room.

-

"Did you sleep well last night?" Lenalee asked as she paid a visit to Allen in the middle of the next morning.

"Yea I slept well," Allen replied, "Very well,"

_Because he was with me the whole night._

-


End file.
